


Аргх!

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гнев богов гонит наследников вождя из племени, им приходится скрыться у соседей – племени, что обитает возле скалы Больших котов. Ао сделает все, чтобы защитить свою жену, даже если придется объединиться с вождем, что ходит тропами шаманов, заново жениться и оказаться женой. Каменный век!АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аргх!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/gifts).



> Фанфик написан на Kuroko Big Bang  
> Продолжение фанфика [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1495507)"Ыыыы!", написанного в соавторстве с [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla)Mozilla.  
> Иллюстраторы Karego и Vitce.  
> Бета Aurumtrio

Переход на второй курс старшей школы решили отметить, собравшись вместе в кафе. Аомине не очень хотел идти, хотя Момои настаивала, что это будет невежливо, но в назначенный день Кисе почти силком вытащил его из дома.

— Аоминеччи, ведь будет здорово всех увидеть! Кагамиччи обещал прийти!

После этих слов Аомине попытался развернуться и уйти домой, но Кисе вцепился в его руку как клещ.

— Аоминеччи, ты обещал!

Чего он только ему не обещал. Может, и жениться тоже, Аомине не все помнил. Кисе огляделся по сторонам, быстро поцеловал его и потащил дальше. Аомине пришлось признать поражение.

В кафе они явились последними, Кисе так ворчал из-за этого, будто его любимые десерты закончились. Кагами сидел рядом с Куроко и сосредоточенно ел, делая вид, что не замечает Аомине. Это было даже забавно.

Беседу в свои руки взял Акаши. Подробно расспрашивал всех об успехах в учебе, о планах на Интерхай — как будто не знал, что все Поколение Чудес снова планирует победить всех. Интересовался, как они сходятся с новыми капитанами. Аомине вопрос пропустил, сделав вид, что зубы застряли в бургере.

Все это время Куроко не сводил глаз с Аомине и Кисе. Потом, когда разговор затих, спросил:

— Аомине-кун, а вы с Кисе-куном теперь вместе?

Аомине подавился бургером. Кисе похлопал его по спине и обнял за плечи.

— Да, Курокоччи. А как у вас с Кагамиччи дела?

Кагами густо покраснел и показал Кисе кулак.

— У нас тоже все хорошо, спасибо, — ответил Куроко. — Знаете, а мне кажется, что это было в некотором роде предсказано.

— Куро-чин говорит как Мидо-чин, — сказал Мурасакибара.

— Гороскопы не предсказывают, кто с кем будет, — сказал Мидорима.

— Вы разве не помните? — спросил Куроко. — Когда мы ездили на тренировку в горы и попали в странную пещеру, у нас всех был одинаковый... э-э-э... сон. Мидорима-кун тогда начал первым.

— Не помню, — сказал Мидорима и покраснел.

— В той пещере на стенах были рисунки, похожие на Аомине-куна и Кисе-куна, — продолжил Куроко. — В том сне они были женаты.

— Вы с Кагами там тоже были женаты, — напомнил Аомине.

Вообще-то, ему не хотелось признаваться, что он все помнит. Но ведь это и правда было как предсказание. Или как прошлая жизнь.

— Я тоже помню, — сказал Акаши. — Там было племя. Сильное племя с мудрым вождем и двумя наследниками. И было еще одно племя, в котором наследник добыл себе жену. Но боги не приняли выбор наследников, разгневались на племя и обрушили на него свой гнев...

У Аомине закружилась голова. Голос Акаши заглушал разговоры за соседними столиками, перед глазами поплыло, начали проступать контуры огромной горы и провал пещеры.

Ао предстоял важный день — сегодня он решил начать новую жизнь. Жизнь, достойную наследника вождя и храброго воина. Ао собирался заняться воспитанием жены.

Потому что Кисе был прав — жена из него никакая. Учился он быстро, только все время не тому. Выманил среди бела дня медведей шаманской песней. Станцевал для Ао его личный танец победы ночью в пещере, где их никто не видел. Единственная полезная вещь, которой он пока научился — это разжигать огонь. Когда и где он сдружился с Хранителем огня, не знал никто, включая Кагу. Но тот вообще не всегда мог сказать, где его жена и чем занят. Этот полезный навык Ао потребовал держать в секрете — он пригодится на испытании наследников.

А вот нормальные навыки жены Кисе не усваивал. Он пытался как-то накормить Ао и приготовил на огне медвежью ногу — так весь поселок провонял паленой шерстью. Вечером собрался совет племени и под страхом изгнания запретил Кисе готовить. Кисе был рад, Ао опечалился. Ему очень хотелось нормального семейного счастья.

Поэтому он и решился взяться за воспитание жены. Отправить к Каге учиться готовить еду. Попросить женщин сделать ему из шкур мешок для орехов, раз уж сисек нет. Но для начала надо было показать Кисе, кто тут главный. Традиционным способом, завещанным предками, как самый верный, — потаскать за волосы.

Для начала Кисе пришлось снять с дерева. Зачем он туда полез — непонятно, на этих деревьях не росло ничего съедобного, кроме ярких птиц, которыми пользовался только шаман. И Ао не был уверен, что тот их ел.

— Кисе ловкий! — радостно заявил он, спрыгнув с высоты почти двух своих ростов. Ао прикинул, что скоро он научится запрыгивать на бегу на холку мамонту — и вот от этого уже будет польза. Если он еще и научится загонять мамонта к Ао, а не убивать сразу же.

— Жена, — проворчал Ао как можно ласковее, поглаживая его по мягким волосам.

Кисе закатил глаза, но из-под руки не вывернулся. Ао намотал длинный хвост на кулак и дернул вполсилы.

Кисе тут же оскалился и врезал ему по уху. Второй раз Ао дернуть не успел — грохнулся на землю от хитрой подсечки. Кисе несильно пнул его по ребрам, схватил за ногу и поволок в пещеру. Через весь поселок, точно тем путем, что наметил для себя Ао.

Ао выворачивался и лягался, но Кисе перехватил и вторую его ногу. Ао волочился по земле, собирая шкурой мелкие веточки и камушки, и смотрел в небо. Несколько попавшихся им по пути соплеменников отвернулись и сделали вид, что очень заняты. И только Хью-га проводил Ао долгим сочувствующим взглядом. Новая жизнь начиналась как-то не так.

В пещере Кисе доволок Ао до их спального угла.

— Ао дурак, — пробурчал он, уселся рядом и принялся чистить его шкуру.

А потом долго, подробно и с примерами объяснял, в каких случаях его можно дергать за волосы. Ао так понравилось, что он решил отложить остальное воспитание на потом. И поделился с Кисе этой хорошей новостью.

— Ао плохо с Кисе? — спросил тот вдруг.

Ао погладил его ногу, подумал и уверенно ответил:

— Ао очень хорошо.

— Тогда зачем Ао придумывает, чтобы было плохо?

Ао задумался. Он не хотел плохо, он хотел, чтобы все было нормально. Только с Кисе нормальность не уживалась. Рядом с ним Ао иногда чувствовал себя глупее кокосового ореха. Но очень счастливым.

Кисе потянулся, укусил Ао за плечо и поднялся на ноги. Ао с удовольствием осмотрел его снизу вверх — длинные ноги, задницу с синяками от его пальцев, широкую спину и свалявшиеся в колтун волосы.

— Кисе надо мыть, — сказал он. — Пойдем, а то на голове муравьи заведутся.

К сожалению, уже темнело, и почти все племя разбрелось по пещерам. А ведь Ао так хотелось показать всем еле волокущего ноги Кисе со спутанными волосами — ну хоть в чем-то он походил на настоящую жену. Тому на демонстрацию правильной семейной жизни было плевать — он облокачивался на Ао, зевал ему в плечо и тер глаза. Обратно, наверное, придется его тащить.

Ао макнул его с головой в ручей и принялся распутывать волосы. Кисе прислонился спиной к его груди и закрыл глаза.

— Ао, — позвал он тихо. — Что шаман сказал вчера про нас? Кисе мало слышал.

Ао поморщился. Зануда шаман приперся вчера к вождю и долго рассказывал, что свадьба Ао и Кисе была неправильной. А может, и не была. Шаман не был уверен, но нудеть это ему не мешало. Он всегда так делал, когда сам не хотел разбираться с вопросом. Просто сваливал проблему на кого-нибудь другого и называл это передачей воли богов. Скотина, что с него взять.

— Шаман думает, обряд не завершен, — ответил Ао.

— Мы что-то не так сделали?

— Надо было съесть член мамонта.

— А мы съели?

— Не помню.

Ао вообще мало что помнил из того вечера, кроме головокружения и запаха волос Кисе. Какой там член мамонта, его тогда больше свой собственный заботил.

— От мамонта ничего не осталось, — задумчиво сказал Кисе. — Кто съел член?

Честным ответом было — Кага. Но Ао на самом деле не помнил, кто что ел. А шаман мог бы и напомнить об обряде. Побить бы его, да вождь не разрешает. Говорит, что на всех обиженных шамана не напасешься. Вождь мудрый, теперь Ао понимает, что если бы шамана можно было бить, он сам убил бы его еще в прошлом году.

Тогда ошалевший от ритуальных песен медведь три дня прятался в пещере Ао, а шаман назвал его священным животным и запретил есть. Священное животное затоптало костер, порвало все шкуры, сломало копье и нагадило в спальном углу, а на четвертую ночь свалило в лес, прихватив с тотемного столба руку предыдущего вождя. Шаман назвал это знамением богов и долго шарился по пещере и пытался его растолковать. Така втихаря прибил того медведя и вернул руку, почти всю. А убираться в пещере Ао пришлось самому. С тех пор он с шаманом не ладил.

Пока распутали волосы, совсем стемнело. Кисе совершенно расслабился и задремал в руках Ао. Тащиться обратно до пещеры было лень, и Ао решил, что можно переночевать и тут, на берегу реки. Он разбудил Кисе, помог ему подняться и выйти из воды. И чуть не грохнулся на траву, когда земля под ногами вдруг зашаталась.

— Ао тоже надо спать, — сонно пробормотал Кисе. — Ао плохо стоит.

— Ао хорошо стоит. Земля плохо лежит, неровно.

Земля снова задрожала, затряслись деревья в рощице, из крон с испуганными криками вылетела стайка птиц. Раздался протяжный гул, будто в горе, возле которой жило племя, ворочался большой сердитый медведь.

Нужно было возвращаться.

В поселке была суматоха. Создавал ее Така, вкладывая в это всю душу. Он стучал по тотемному столбу шаманским посохом и громко требовал не бояться и не разбегаться. Сонные люди выглядывали из пещер, просили заткнуться и иногда кидали в него кости. Невозмутимый как скала шаман стоял возле столба и только пошатывался, когда земля дрожала. Така подпирал его посохом, а когда шаман выравнивался, снова принимался лупить по столбу.

— Ты! — крикнул Ао. — Скотина! Прекрати!

Шаман и Така переглянулись и ткнули друг в друга пальцами. Потом шаман отобрал свой посох и оперся на него. Земля снова пошатнулась, и Така вцепился одной рукой в столб, другой — в шкуру шамана.

— Боги гневаются, — мрачно сказал шаман.

— Ао тоже гневается, — ответил Ао. — Племени надо спать.

— Племя не спит, когда боги гневаются!

Шаман ударил по земле посохом. В горе снова что-то заворочалось, заворчало. С деревьев у входа в пещеру вождя посыпались орехи. Гора затихла, из пещеры донесся храп.

— Каат сильный, — пробормотал Кисе. — Даже во сне еду добывает.

Пока будили вождя и выясняли, кого ему успокаивать — дрыхнущее племя или ругающегося шамана, гора успокоилась, и земля перестала дрожать. Ао выволок наружу сонного Кагу и рассказал ему, как стоял на страже спокойствия племени, пока тот спал. Кага не устыдился, потому что был плохим наследником. И слушал он с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к дереву.

— Кага спать, — сказал Кисе, подергав того за ухо. — Утром расскажешь, что он дурак.

Вождь обошел пещеры, убедился, что племя вверило свою судьбу шаману и ушло спать, и сказал Ао тоже идти к себе. Шамана он увел в свою пещеру, а Таку прогнал ставить столб на место.

Ао нравилось просыпаться, когда в пещеру заглядывало солнце, а вокруг суетился Кисе. Он даже не возражал, когда тот ворчал, что Ао ленивее жареной жопы мамонта. Кисе вставал рано и до пробуждения Ао успевал обежать все племя и со всеми поговорить. А потом он приносил Ао еду, и день начинался лучше некуда.

На этот раз Ао проснулся от того, что на него смотрели. Почувствовал это еще во сне. Ао был хорошим охотником, поэтому он подпрыгнул и набросился раньше, чем открыл глаза.

— Куро? — сонно спросил из-за спины Кисе. — Куро заблудился?

Ао присмотрелся — прижатый к земле Хранитель огня глядел на него огромными спокойными глазами. Ао разжал руки на его горле, поднялся и сказал:

— Огонь не надо.

В пещере было жарко. Они с Кисе даже не стали укрываться шкурами. Ао обернулся и натянул одну из них на Кисе — нечего Куро на него смотреть.

— Боги гневаются, — сказал Куро.

Кажется, шаман и правда взбесился и покусал Куро. И как только нашел его. Ао развернул его за плечи и подтолкнул к выходу. Ругаться было лень, лучше утром рассказать Каге, что его жена ночами шляется по чужим пещерам, мешает спать нормальным наследникам и пялится на чужих жен. И еще надо будет посоветовать как-нибудь проверить Куро на скотство — вдруг у них еще один шаман растет, а никто и не знает.

Куро ловко вывернулся, подошел к стене возле спального места и положил на нее ладонь.

— Потрогай, — велел он.

Ао понял, что ругаться уже не лень. Он набрал воздуха, но Кисе послушно потрогал камень и обернулся на Ао. Глаза у него были большие и испуганные. Ао выдохнул, присел рядом и положил свою ладонь рядом.

Камень был теплым.

Стена никогда не нагревалась, какой бы большой костер возле нее не разводили. В жару было приятно посидеть возле нее и чуть-чуть остыть. Теперь же стена была теплой, словно на этом камне недавно разжигали огонь. Или гора изнутри подогревалась дыханием большого сердитого медведя.

— Ао, что это? — спросил Кисе.

Ао обнял его и успокаивающе погладил по спине.

— Куро знает.

— Куро знает, что сказал шаман, — ответил тот. — Боги гневаются на племя, земля опять будет дрожать, а гора сильнее нагреется. Племя скоро не сможет тут жить.

— Шаман говорил с Куро? — спросил Кисе и открыл глаза еще шире.

— Шаман говорил с вождем. Куро пошел за Кагой, которого Ао забыл у дерева, — Куро пронзительно посмотрел на Ао, и тому даже стало немного стыдно, — и слышал разговор. Шаман сказал, боги не хотят принимать жен наследников.

— Опять член мамонта, — простонал Ао. Упертость шамана на этом обряде не могла быть нормальной.

— Завет богов не выполнен, — строго сказал Куро. — Боги не принимают жен без правильного обряда.

— А что не так с Куро? — спросил Кисе.

Тот опустил голову и ковырнул пальцем шкуру, на которой сидел Кисе. Ао придвинул того поближе к себе.

— Кага и Куро тоже не помнят, что ели, когда женились.

Все давно смирились, что никто не помнит, как они поженились. Даже шаман плохо помнил, как было дело. Это объясняли особым умением Хранителя огня — держать нужное ему в тайне. А выходит, даже Кага не помнил, что ел тогда. Ао думал, тот просто нашел себе удобную жену, а оказалось, все как у него с Кисе.

— Так поймаем мамонтов и съедим, что нужно, — предложил Ао.

— Шаман говорит, поздно. Жен надо отдать богам.

— Куда отдать? — переспросил Ао, прижимая Кисе еще ближе.

— В гору.

Кисе удивленно посмотрел на него. Ну конечно, Ао так и не нашел времени показать ему, где живут боги. На вершине горы была яма — такая большая, что в нее могли провалиться четыре мамонта. И глубокая — эти мамонты сгинули бы в темноте провала. Где-то на дне этой ямы сейчас пылал гнев богов. А стены пещер нагревались, чтобы люди знали, что боги ими недовольны.

— Шаман сказал, знаки требуют отдать неправильных жен богам. А потом Великая Мать Оха Аса найдет новых жен.

— Ао не отдаст Кисе, — отрезал Ао.

— Кисе надо уйти, — сказал Куро.

— Кисе никуда не пойдет. — Кисе выпрямил спину и посмотрел Ао в глаза. — Кисе останется с Ао.

— Кисе останется — Кисе умрет, — сказал Куро со вздохом. — И Куро тоже. Надо уйти.

Ао посмотрел на Кисе — тот упрямо свел брови и поджал губы. Не уйдет. Останется рядом с ним, как обещал, когда женились. Им-то не нужен член мамонта, чтобы знать, что все правильно.

— Уйдем вместе, — решил Ао.

— Бери копье и шкуры, Кага ждет у входа, — скомандовал Куро, будто только этих слов и ждал. Наверное, и правда ждал. У Куро была неприятная привычка знать все наперед.

— Кага? — спросил зачем-то Ао.

— Кага уходит с Куро, — Куро улыбнулся. Ао впервые видел, как он улыбается.

— Ао... — Кисе толкнул его в плечо. — Ао сын вождя. Ао наследник. Не может уйти.

Сейчас, когда Кага собрался сбежать с Куро, Ао мог бы остаться единственным наследником. Больше никакого соперничества, грызни по пустякам и охоты наперегонки. Обеспеченное будущее и почет всего племени, за исключением, разве что, шамана. Но и шаману пришлось бы его признать, когда Ао станет вождем. Все, чего Ао хотел.

Скукота.

Да еще и без Кисе. Горе он его точно не отдаст, скорее сам погонит прочь. Но самому ему тут без Кисе делать нечего.

— Ао уведет Кисе от тупых богов и уйдет сам. Бери свое копье.

— Ао храбрый воин, — тихо сказал Куро. — Хороший наследник. Был.

Кисе улыбнулся, ткнулся губами в ухо Ао и принялся кутаться в шкуру.

У входа в пещеру маячил мрачным каменным столбом Кага. Он кивнул Ао, коротко сжал его плечо и зашагал через пустую поляну. Куро нагнал его и ткнул кулаком в поясницу. Кага вздрогнул, замедлил шаг и пошел значительно тише. Кисе тихо хмыкнул. Ао сдержался, но согласно толкнул Кисе в бок — смотреть на Кагу с Куро и правда было забавно.

Кага повел их в лес по обычной тропе. И только отойдя довольно далеко от стойбища, свернул с нее в густые заросли. Хруст веток тут же спугнул нескольких мелких зверьков. Но в племени их не могли услышать — они ушли уже достаточно далеко.

Они шли долго, петляя между деревьев и оставляя клочки шкур на колючих кустах. Было очень темно, света звезд и луны в густых зарослях было недостаточно, а мелькавшие тут и там желтые глаза освещали путь только себе. Ао шикнул на какого-то зверя, нацелившегося на Кисе, и зевнул. Очень хотелось спать. Они уже далеко ушли от рощицы, в которой его обычно находили, чтобы помешать отдыхать, можно было бы и прилечь. Но Кага пер сквозь лес, как мамонт, и даже не зевал. Днем, наверное, дрых, бездельник.

— Куда Кага нас ведет? — спросил вдруг Кисе.

Кага вздрогнул и чуть не свалился в заросли. Куро поймал его за руку и неодобрительно посмотрел на Кисе. Ао и сам едва не упал от неожиданности — это были первые слова после того, как они вышли из поселка, и в ночном лесу человеческий голос звучал жутко.

— Кага знает, куда мы идем? — снова спросил Кисе. Упрямый. Заткнуть его было невозможно.

— Дальше от племени и богов, — ответил Кага.

— А где это? — спросил Ао.

— Там, — Кага махнул рукой куда-то в темноту.

Там могло быть что угодно. Голодный горный кот, овраг, гора с еще более злыми богами. Ао не мог сказать, знает ли он эту часть леса, — они уже далеко ушли от привычных троп, а темно было, как... Как...

— Жопа, — сказал Кисе.

Хорошо, когда жена понимает тебя, даже если еще ничего не сказал и даже не додумал.

— А куда? — Кага тут же разозлился. — Тут везде...

Он замахал руками, беспорядочно тыча в обступающий их лес.

— Не везде, — ответил Кисе. — Кисе знает, куда идти. Только надо свет.

— В лесу нельзя делать огонь, — строго сказал Куро.

— Не огонь, солнце, — уточнил Кисе. — Сейчас спать.

— Спать — нет, — отрезал Кага. — Идти дальше, прятаться.

Он встал ближе к Куро и положил руку ему на плечо. Ао понимал его, он сам хотел увести Кисе как можно дальше от глупых жадных богов. Но в такой непроглядной тьме запросто можно было наткнуться на какую-нибудь голодную дрянь с острыми когтями и зубами или провалиться в яму еще глубже, чем их гора.

— Ао спать, — отрезал Ао. — Кага и жены тоже спать. Только найдем, где.

Кага нахмурился и собрался, наверное, еще поругаться по привычке, но вдруг завертелся на месте, щупая руками воздух.

— Где Куро? — спросил он.

Куро опять потерялся. Только что прижимался к боку Каги, никто и не заметил, как он пропал. Кага потоптался, потряс ближайшее дерево и развел руками. Он был слишком спокоен. Если бы у Ао пропал Кисе, он бы уже выкорчевывал кусты и орал на весь лес.

— Я нашел, где спать, — сказали за его спиной.

Все-таки, когда Куро не вертелся постоянно поблизости, было легче. Он, конечно, то и дело возникал откуда-то и пугал все племя, но это было хотя бы днем. Кисе зажал Ао рот и потащил вслед за Куро по едва заметной тропинке в зарослях. Кага шел следом и тихо ругался.

Куро вывел их к месту, где кроны деревьев не смыкались, и потому было посветлее. Луна освещала несколько травяных проплешин между кустами. Ао растянулся на земле. Он устал, но спать не хотелось. Слишком плохой день, слишком много случилось. Хотелось обратно в племя и накостылять глупым богам. Только шаман же не позволит, скотина.

Кисе улегся рядом, Кага и Куро скрылись за кустами. Ао закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. Он так и не спросил у Кисе, куда он собрался их вести, но сейчас его это мало волновало. И без того в голове было непривычно много мыслей.

Кага и Куро никак не могли улечься — возились, шуршали шкурами и травой, перешептывались. Ао раздраженно фыркнул и сел. Кисе тронул его за плечо и закрыл рот ладонью. Ао толкнул паршивца в грудь — он же спать собрался, а эти мешают, надо им об этом сказать.

Кисе нахмурился, подполз к кустам и поманил Ао. Тот подобрался к нему и посмотрел, куда он указывал.

Почему Кага и Куро возились и шумели, понятно стало сразу. А вот почему Кага уткнулся лицом в траву, прогнув спину, — не очень. Куро целовал его между лопаток и гладил загорелое бедро, а Кага тяжело дышал и зарывался пальцами в землю.

— Кага жена? — неуверенно спросил Ао.

Кисе хихикнул и сжал рукой его задницу.

— Ао тоже жена.

— Ао не жена! — шикнул Ао. И задумался. Опять, что же за день-то такой.

Почему-то видеть со стороны, как такой маленький Куро прижимает к траве такого большого Кагу, было немного странно. Но им обоим явно нравилось. Кага приподнялся на локте, завел одну руку за спину и прижал Куро к себе. Он подавался назад, будто той близости, что уже была, ему мало, будто хотел слиться с Куро полностью.

Ао чувствовал себя с Кисе именно так. И никогда не чувствовал себя женой, что бы они не творили. Наверное, и Кага тоже, Ао пригляделся, чтобы понять, достаточно ли у него сейчас мужественное лицо, и ему стало жарко. И неловко, а еще неудобно. Подсматривать было интересно, но появилось чувство, что он лезет не в свое дело. Да и рука Кисе на заднице очень отвлекала.

Кисе обнял его и потянул от кустов, уложил на землю и вытянулся сверху. От приятной тяжести его тела стало спокойно, в голове — легко. Выберутся они как-нибудь, главное, что вместе. Вот поспят и завтра пойдут. Куда там Кисе собрался их вести.

Ао хотел спросить, но быстро забыл, о чем — Кисе принялся вылизывать его шею. Возня за кустами стала громче, и Ао смутился еще больше — как будто продолжал подсматривать за ними. Кисе, кажется, было все равно, что происходит рядом. Он стянул с Ао шкуру, снял свою и вытащил откуда-то маленький кувшинчик. Ао его узнал.

— Когда ты это взял? — спросил он шепотом.

— Кисе всегда с собой носит, когда Ао рядом.

И ни разу не использовал. Или использовал? Трудно было вспомнить все возможные разы, Ао вообще не утруждал себя подсчетами. А Кисе снова улегся на него, заставил согнуть ноги и ухватил за задницу. Помассировал горячими пальцами, и Ао совсем расслабился под ним, распластался по траве. От Кисе тянуло жаром, как от нагретого солнцем камня, он целовался и прихватывал кожу зубами и был таким бойким, что Ао чувствовал себя дохлой рыбой. Кисе, наверное, еще днем выспался, после неудачного воспитания. А вот Ао не успел.

Шевелиться совсем не хотелось, только подставляться под прикосновения и поворачиваться, чтобы Кисе было удобнее делать, что он задумал. Ао было все равно, ему было хорошо. От укусов в шею — немного больно и горячо, кожу покалывало, по телу струйками растекалось щекотное удовольствие. Его потряхивало, когда Кисе лизал соски — долго, пока Ао не перестал понимать, в какой стороне небо, а в какой земля. Потом Кисе раздвинул его ноги шире и принялся поливать маслом. Долго поливал, будто есть собрался.

Кисе обхватил его член губами, Ао дернулся и едва не заорал от неожиданности. Не вовремя он про еду подумал, чуть все не испортил. Кисе удивленно посмотрел на него, Ао оскалился и помахал рукой — мол, продолжай, это я от радости.

За кустами затихли. Наверное, теперь прислушиваются к Ао с Кисе и ждут, когда они улягутся. Ао мстительно обрадовался и громко, не сдерживаясь, выдохнул, чувствуя, как в него проскальзывает скользкий палец. Кисе смотрел на него, то и дело облизывая губы, и быстро, нетерпеливо растягивал. Не жалел и не нежничал, ему явно не терпелось. Обвел языком головку и втянул в рот, и Ао снова подбросило на месте. Удовольствие поднималось горячей волной от низа живота, жгло изнутри, а кожа будто онемела — Ао уже не чувствовал ни прохладного ночного воздуха, ни щекочущих травинок.

Ао дернул Кисе за волосы — запомнил, что в таком положении ему нравится, — и тот улегся на него, лизнул щеку и подтянул Ао ближе за бедра. Ао зарылся носом в его волосы, чувствуя, как подаются под толчками мышцы, натягивается вокруг члена кожа. Вернулась вдруг чувствительность, даже от легкого ветра, шуршащего в ветках, по плечам побежали мурашки. Но острее всего ощущались прикосновения Кисе, Ао горел под ними, как ветка в костре, казалось, вот-вот послышится треск и посыплются искры.

Искры Ао видел, зажмуривая глаза, а открывая — встречался взглядом с Кисе. Залипал на длинных темных ресницах, чтобы не утонуть в жадной нежности. Снова дернул его за волосы, и Кисе откинул голову, выгнув длинную шею. Ао провел по ней языком и не удержался — прикусил возле выступившей жилки. Кисе коротко застонал, осекся и глянул в сторону кустов. Если Кага с Куро и слышали, то не сунутся разъяснять, что им мешают.

Ао развернул к себе голову Кисе и прижался к губам. Почувствовал вкус масла и солоноватый, свой — и это было так хорошо. Так, что Ао обхватил Кисе коленями, подался ему навстречу — чтобы больше и ближе, вплавиться в него, в горячее твердое тело. И толкнулся навстречу, подгоняя, — все еще было мало.

Ао с трудом протиснул руку между их животами и обхватил свой член. Этого было почти достаточно, он задохнулся от нахлынувшей остроты ощущений. Кисе тихо застонал ему в плечо, глуша звук, и положил свою ладонь поверх его.

Ао ослеп и оглох, остался только запах Кисе и плещущий через край огонь.

Проснувшись утром, Ао тоскливо подумал, что вот такой и будет его жизнь ближайшее время. Кисе под боком — это хорошо, он уже привык. А к вот лицу Куро вместо свода пещеры или неба он привыкать не хотел. Ладно бы он просто смотрел. Но он не мигал.

Ао отмахнулся от него и перевернулся на бок. Куро не отошел — Ао чувствовал его взгляд затылком. Он попритворялся еще немного и все же сел. Куро не пошевелился.

— Чего? — спросил Ао.

— Кисе сказал, знает, куда идти. Куро ждет.

Кисе хорошо притворялся, что спит. Но Ао знал, что под взглядом Куро спать невозможно, поэтому без сожаления ткнул его в бок. Кисе громко зевнул и очень правдоподобно захлопал ресницами.

— Куда идти? — спросил его Куро.

— Жрать, — ответил Кисе.

Главная проблема ночевок в лесу была в отсутствии еды. В лесу обычно не оставались ночевать — если удалось добыть еду, ее сразу несли обратно в стойбище. Вчера им было не до припасов, даже Кага ничего с собой не прихватил. Или прихватил и уже съел. Ао вскочил и пошел искать Кагу, чтобы вытрясти из него еду. Ну не может быть, чтобы у него не было.

У Каги было. Он шел навстречу Ао с огромной связкой бананов. На кромке лесной проплешины лежала ободранная банановая пальма — кажется, Кага просто вырвал ее с корнем.

Когда они доели, Куро собрал все банановые шкурки и закопал в ямке под кустом — чтобы их не смогли выследить. Потом потребовал расправить помятую траву. Ао с Кисе поползали на коленях, пытаясь поднять поломанные травинки, два раза столкнулись лбами и решили, что им пора идти. Солнце высоко, в племени их, наверное, уже ищут, да и спины припекает. Куро молча согласился, но Ао еще долго чувствовал спиной его неодобрительный взгляд.

Кисе поводил их по зарослям, то и дело останавливаясь и чуть ли не принюхиваясь, вывел на незнакомую тропу и торжественно объявил:

— Идем в племя Кисе!

Дорогу туда Ао отлично помнил и сам бы всех провел, если бы ему вчера сказали, что они идут в соседнее племя. Куро эта идея, кажется, не понравилась, и он неодобрительно уставился на Кисе.

— Вождь сильный, он защитит Кисе, — заверил тот. — И остальных.

Ао показалось, что про остальных Кисе сказал не очень уверенно. Наверное, потому что вождь не знал, что у Кисе теперь есть муж. Скорее всего он думал, что того утащили ночью большие коты — место стойбища у племени было не очень удачное, у них наверняка часто кого-нибудь ели. Но все же Ао был согласен с Кисе — проще найти приют в другом племени, чем шататься по лесу, как отбившийся от стада мамонт. А Куро они убедят по дороге. Кага подхватил его подмышку и зашагал вслед за Кисе — хорошо у них в семье проблемы решались, тихо.

К стойбищу племени Кисе они вышли довольно быстро. И ничего там не нашли, только несколько кострищ, давно уже холодных. Кага выронил Куро, грозно посмотрел на Ао и, кажется, собрался ругаться. Ао тоже был непрочь поругаться — шли они долго, есть хотелось, а по пути попадались только бананы и орехи. Вся лесная живность куда-то подевалась, лес был тихим как перед грозой, даже птицы не перекрикивались.

Кисе несколько раз обошел стойбище, нырнул в заросли, долго трещал там ветками, а когда вернулся, сказал:

— Кисе знает, куда идти!

И радостно улыбнулся, будто так и должно было быть.

— Кисе с утра знает, куда идти, а толку нет, — проворчал Кага.

— Племя ушло в другое место, Кисе найдет!

— Племя оставило знаки? — спросил Куро.

— Да, — ответил Кисе и указал на что-то в зарослях.

Племя Кисе было странным, хорошо, что Ао забрал его. Со стойбищ просто так не уходили, и если так делали, старались замести следы, чтобы их нельзя было найти. Ведь обычно уходить приходилось из-за вражды с другим племенем или из-за зверей, которым нравилось есть людей.

Там, куда показывал Кисе, валялась банановая шкурка. А подальше виднелась еще одна. И у кустов поблизости были примяты листья и поломаны веточки. Путь племени виднелся как на ладони, ну что за дураки.

— А зачем они ушли? — спросил Ао. Может, их боги добрались уже и до соседей? Тогда в их племени должно быть совсем плохо.

— Племя иногда уходит на другое место, — ответил Кисе. — Все уходят.

— Зачем? — снова спросил Ао.

— На новое место, — сказал Кисе, удивленно моргнув. — Все так делают.

— Никто так не делает. — Ао впервые слышал о племени, которое любит переходить с места на место. Хотя если они каждый раз выбирают места типа этого — возле обиталища больших котов, — то ничего удивительного в этом нет. Удивительно, как они умудряются находить настолько неподходящие стоянки.

Ао подумал и решил, что забрал из племени самого умного и очень вовремя. С привычкой останавливаться в кормушках хищников и помечать пути отхода племя долго не проживет.

По дорожке, отмеченной банановыми шкурками, они шли до вечера. Племя ушло очень далеко, и Ао снова заподозрил, что они не просто привычно сменили стоянку, а сбежали.

Кага нагнал его и тихо, чтобы не услышал Кисе, сказал:

— Кага думать, племя могли прогнать боги.

Ао едва не споткнулся. Последнее время в его жизни слишком много сюрпризов: сначала пещера греется, потом Кисе отбирают, теперь вот Кага думать. А дальше что? Кисе войдет в шаманский транс, а Куро в одиночку завалит мамонта? Однако с Кагой он был согласен.

— Там может быть опасно.

— Кисе с Куро нельзя быть там, где боги, — сказал Кага. — Куда еще идти?

Другой вариант был один — осесть где-нибудь и основать свое племя. Но без шамана нельзя, шаман должен указать лучшее место для стойбища. Откуда берутся шаманы, Ао не очень хорошо представлял. Кто-то из старушек рассказывал, что их приносят птеродактили. Ао знал, как приманивать птеродактилей — надо оставить на солнце остатки еды, и они слетятся через полдня. Но этого вроде было недостаточно, чтобы в ответ они оставили шамана. Наверное, проще добыть ученика в каком-нибудь племени. Племя Кисе хоть и странное, но ученик шамана у них должен быть, и можно начать с него.

— Идем в племя Кисе, берем ученика шамана и делаем свое племя, — сказал Ао Каге.

Кага подумал — Ао вспомнил, что и раньше видел у него такое напряженное лицо, а значит, не в первый раз, — и согласно кивнул.

Стойбище они почуяли издалека по запаху дыма. Кисе подпрыгнул и едва не побежал на зарево костра, Ао едва успел схватить его за шкуру. Не хватало еще, чтобы его пристукнули, приняв за взбесившегося горного кота.

На поляну вышли медленно, с достоинством, выставив перед собой Кисе. Пусть племя сначала его узнает, а потом перейдут к знакомству. Люди сидели возле большого костра и почти не обратили на них внимания. Только один, невысокий, обернулся и спросил:

— Кисе привел мужа? Садитесь.

Люди быстро раздвинулись, освобождая место для четверых. Ао присмотрелся к невысокому — на коленях у него лежал шаманский посох. Хороший шаман, видимо, умеет правильно общаться с духами.

— Вождь Ака, — представил его Кисе.

Ао собирался важно сесть, но плюхнулся на задницу, рядом так же неуклюже шлепнулся Кага. Они одновременно ткнули пальцами в посох.

— Вождь и шаман, — сказал Ака и улыбнулся. У Ао по загривку пробежал холодок. — Я вижу, вы легко нашли дорогу. Я заставил Ацу идти последним, чтобы помечать путь.

Ао прокрутил в голове его слова несколько раз и понял, что этот вождь-шаман слишком много знает. Ао не был готов к тому, что его проблемы будут решать за него, ему просто надо было где-то разжиться едой и учеником шамана. А у этого и ученик, наверное, какой-нибудь наследник, такого новым тотемным столбом не заманишь.

— Вам нужно есть и спать, утром поговорим, что делать, — сказал Ака.

Ну вот, он уже начал решать за них. Хотя Ао и не предложил бы ничего другого. Он посмотрел на Кагу — тот хмурился и молчал, наверное, только потому, что Куро сжимал его руку.

Спать всех четверых уложили в шалаш из банановых листьев, в котором было много мягких шкур. Ао провалился в сон почти сразу же, как только подтянул к себе Кисе, даже забыл предупредить Кагу, что вышвырнет его вон, если будет храпеть.

А поутру Ао пришлось впервые расталкивать Кисе. Тот брыкался и бормотал, что не хочет больше никуда идти и будет здесь жить. То ли устал вчера, то ли соскучился по своему племени, — Ао решил пока не выяснять и просто выпихнул его наружу. Поедят и разберутся. На голодный желудок ему не говорилось.

Стойбище было организовано как-то неправильно, Ао не мог сообразить, куда идти за едой. Наверное, это оттого, что они постоянно переходят на новое место. У них вообще все было неправильно, неудивительно, что он так легко украл у них Кисе. Тоже неправильного, кстати, но с этим Ао почти смирился.

Вскоре Ао заприметил Кагу — его красная макушка светилась под полуденным солнцем. Где Кага — там еда. Ао схватил Кисе за руку и пристроился за Кагой, который куда-то очень уверенно шел.

И едва не расквасил себе нос о его затылок, когда Кага резко остановился.

— Веру-веру, Кага, — сказал незнакомый голос.

— Муро... — прошептал Кага.

Ао выглянул из-за его плеча. Перед Кагой стоял какой-то местный коротышка. Наверное, одноглазый — волосы закрывали половину лица. Он улыбался, осматривая Кагу снизу вверх внимательным взглядом.

— Чего он сказал? — спросил Ао у Каги.

— Не знаю. Он всегда так говорит.

— А кто это?

— Я Муро, — влез коротышка. — Старший брат Каги.

Ао к нему присмотрелся. Ну ладно, не такой уж и коротышка, всего на полголовы ниже его самого. Только на старшего брата Каги не походил. Да и смотрел на него не как брат.

Кага смотрел хмуро, словно тоже в этого брата не очень верил. На лицо его легла тень, да и у Ао перед глазами как-то потемнело — облака, что ли, набежали. И откуда-то сверху сказали:

— Муро, дай банан.

Ао поднял голову и понял, что не хочет оставаться в этом племени. Этот их вождь-шаман, кажется, перемещался с места на место, чтобы собирать самых странных людей. Кисе, которого боги будто специально сделали, чтобы бесить Ао так, что оторваться от него невозможно. Этот старший брат — точно приблудный, Кага же из другого племени. И вот это еще, нависающее над ними почти на высоте роста мамонта.

Муро протянул человеку-мамонту банан, и тот отодвинулся. Сразу посветлело.

— Это Ацу, — сказал Муро. — Он хороший.

Видели мы таких хороших, подумал Ао, глядя на Ацу, — тот равнодушно посмотрел на него и принялся чистить банан. Пока их еду не трогаешь, они тихие. Они с Кагой, наверное, найдут общий язык, если за еду не подерутся.

Нормально поесть Ао не дали. Он ухватил из-под руки Каги кусок жареного мяса и успел сжевать едва ли половину, когда примчался Кисе, схватил его за руку и куда-то потащил. Ао откусил еще кусок и попытался пнуть Кисе, но попал по Каге.

— Да, Каге и Куро тоже надо идти, — сказал Кисе. — Ао молодец.

Ао пнул Кагу еще раз, но Кисе больше его не хвалил. Он привел их к большому шалашу, перед которым стоял тотемный столб. Значит, это был шалаш шамана и вождя. Тот сидел внутри с таким видом, будто знал наперед, сколько дождей будет в следующем сезоне.

Ао с Кисе в шалаш заползли, а вот Кага уже не поместился. Он уселся на пороге и принялся доедать свое мясо. Ао свое тоже принес с собой — будет чем заняться, пока Ака объяснит, зачем звал.

— Кисе мне все рассказал. Боги разгневаны, и из-за вас мое племя ушло на другую стоянку. И пойдет дальше.

— Ао не виноват, что глупое племя не сидит на месте, — ответил ему Ао.

— Гора тревожит зверей, — сказал Ака. — Мамонты ушли, племени нечего есть. Вашему племени тоже надо будет уйти. Если не помрут.

— Ао заберет Кисе туда, где боги не достанут, — сказал Ао. — Хорошая еда. Мы пойдем.

Он начал подниматься, но Ака стукнул посохом по земле. Когда шаман стучит посохом — надо слушать, даже если он скотина из скотин.

— Когда боги гневаются — плохо, — сказал он. — Уходить нельзя, они найдут. Я сделаю так, чтобы боги не гневались.

— Кисе не отдам, — сказал Ао.

— Куро не пойдет в гору, — сказал Кага.

— Не надо жертв, надо найти другой способ, — сказал Ака. — Я поговорю с духами предков, они скажут, что делать.

Шаманов точно делали в каком-то специальном месте и не так, как других людей. Вождь Каат учил Ао не говорить, что сделает что-то, если не знает, как. Шаманы же постоянно что-то обещали в полной уверенности, что раз они могут говорить с духами, то половина проблемы уже решена.

— Когда солнце сядет, я поговорю с духами.

Кага странно дернулся и почти повалился на Ао. Чья-то длинная рука отодвинула его от входа в шалаш как сухое бревно.

— Ака не пойдет к духам без Лео!

Ака прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Ака не должен закрывать вход!

Ао спихнул с себя Кагу и вытолкал его из шалаша. Этот Лео, кто бы он ни был, здорово ему помог, вытянув Кагу за ноги. А потом влез сам.

— Ака опять пытался спрятаться, — укоризненно сказал Лео, откидывая с лица длинные волосы.

Он был красивым, почти как Кисе, и если бы волосы у него были светлыми, Ао, пожалуй, мог тогда добыть его. Хорошо, что не добыл — если бы на него смотрели так, как Лео смотрит на Аку, было бы очень неудобно перед племенем. Ао бы тоже прятался.

Лео присел возле Аки, подвинув Ао, и поправил на том шкуру.

— А ты кто? — спросил Куро.

Лео подпрыгнул на месте и вцепился в руку Аки. Ао тоже не заметил, когда Куро забрался в шалаш, но на фоне творящегося в племени безумия его внезапные появления даже успокаивали — хоть что-то шло, как обычно.

— Лео жена, — сказал Лео.

— Лео не жена, — сказал Ака, отцепляя его от себя.

— Жена, жена, — ответил Лео и снова поправил на нем шкуру. — Лео ел член мамонта.

— Когда? — спросил Ака. — Не отвечай, не хочу знать. Я не ел.

— Ака тоже ел. — Лео улыбнулся и чмокнул воздух.

Ака застыл, внимательно глядя на довольное лицо Лео. Ао подобрался — кажется, запахло дракой.

— Ака тоже неправильно женат? — спросил Куро. — Ака тоже прогневал богов.

— Ака не женат, — неуверенно сказал Ака.

Лео продолжал улыбаться.

— Пойдем, — шепнул Кисе, подталкивая Ао к выходу их шалаша.

Пришлось выйти. Конечно, хотелось посмотреть на разборку и узнать, кто на ком женат и насколько неправильно, но Кисе был прав — подглядывать за семейными ссорами нехорошо.

— Кисе знал про них? — спросил Ао. Ну хоть что-то можно выяснить, все равно делать нечего.

— Кисе знал, что Лео ученик шамана, остальное не его дело.

Ученик шамана.

Вот эта самозваная жена — ученик шамана.

Ученик, которого Ао хотел переманить в свое будущее племя.

Они точно пришли не туда.

— Надо уходить, — сказал Ао. — Это дурное племя.

— Это племя Кисе! — Кисе надулся и сжал кулаки. Драться сейчас Ао не хотелось. Да и хватит на сегодня семейных драк — шалаш Аки уже пошатывался, изнутри доносились ругательства.

— Кисе был один нормальный, Ао умеет выбирать.

Ао осторожно погладил его по голове, чтобы не подумал, что его будут дергать за волосы. Кисе расслабился и оглянулся на шалаш.

— Кисе думает, Куро прав. Ака и Лео тоже разгневали богов. И сейчас тоже...

Ао прислушался: в шалаше все еще ругались, но вот дрались ли, сказать было сложно. Подслушивать стало еще более неловко. А шалаш шатался все сильнее.

Земля под ногами дрогнула. Кисе покачнулся, Ао подхватил его и прижал к себе. Рядом только что поднявшийся на ноги Кага снова рухнул на траву и уложил рядом Куро. Хорошо он соображал, даром что проспал первый гнев богов. Сейчас они, кажется, злились по-настоящему, не для предупреждения. Земля дрожала, не переставая, шалаш Аки рассыпался. Сам Ака выбрался из-под банановых листьев и ткнул несколько раз в землю посохом, завывая какие-то призывы к богам. Издалека раздался гулкий грохот вроде того, что они слышали вчера, но намного громче. Над стойбищем пролетели несколько перепуганных птичьих стай.

— Все, — сказал Куро, когда все стихло.

Ао понял, о чем он. Их племени больше не было.

Солнце садилось, есть не хотелось. Даже Кага не ел. Он понуро сидел под деревом и драл из земли травинки. Куро иногда тыкал его в бок кулаком, но Кага молча отмахивался. Куро не настаивал.

Кисе сидел рядом с Ао, положив руку на его колено. Он знал, когда надо молчать, потому, наверное, с ним и было так хорошо.

Племя Аки восстанавливало развалившиеся шалаши и складывало в кучу рассыпавшиеся бананы. Точнее, складывал их Ацу, он не подпускал к бананам никого, кроме Муро. Гостей никто не трогал — то ли решили оставить их горевать о родном племени, то ли просто не до них было.

— Темнота наступает, скоро будем говорить с духами предков, — сказал Ака.

— Не надо, — ответил Ао. — Боги свое получили, мы завтра уйдем.

— Боги вас догонят. Вы им нужны.

Ао хотел было ответить, что теперь это не имеет значения, но почувствовал, как на колене сжалась рука Кисе.

— Хорошо, Ака говорить с духами, — сказал Ао. — И о себе тоже!

Ака нахмурился, но промолчал. Наверняка будет спрашивать не о неправильной женитьбе, а как избавиться от Лео. Это Ао понимал.

Ака сам разжег большой костер и поставил возле него тотемный столб. Бросил в огонь травы и несколько сухих косточек, похожих на птичьи. Поляну накрыло густым вонючим дымом. Ака забормотал призывы к духам.

Только бы не пел — медведи сейчас были бы очень не к месту.

Подул холодный ночной ветер, сгоняя дым в лес. Ака, стоящий у искрящего костра, сам походил на страшного духа. Левый глаз у него светился желтым.

— Ака слышит духов предков, — сказал он. — Духи говорят Аке, что неправильно женатых надо поженить правильно и восхвалить богов за доброту.

— Ао видел эту доброту... — пробормотал Ао. Кисе шикнул и ткнул его в бок.

— Поженить по правилам, — завыл Ака, — как сказали боги. Два наследника и вождь, смотрящий в два мира, должны быть женаты правильно. Иначе гнев богов настигнет их.

Ветер подул сильнее, ветки деревьев закачались, в лесу что-то зашумело и захрустело. Ао взял Кисе за руку и постарался изобразить готовность следовать советам духов. Говорить-то нельзя, а показать согласие хотелось — кто их знает, этих местных духов, вдруг лично явятся убеждать.

Шум в лесу становился все сильнее. Похоже, медведи вконец одурели от выходок богов и готовы были явиться даже на тихие завывания Аки. Ао подгреб поближе копье — не жениться же на голодный желудок. В чаще застонало и зарычало. Медведи иногда подпевали шаману, но обычно у них лучше получалось. Может, это и не медведи вовсе, а какой-нибудь горный кот, переевший птеродактилей. Таких старались не есть, от них голова болела.

Ао прислушался, пытаясь разобрать, что за зверь к ним идет. Ака продолжал бормотать указания духов, и слышно было плохо. Ао даже показалось, что он разбирает какие-то слова.

— Отда-ай...

Кисе напрягся и тоже схватился за копье. Ао не торопился вставать — если это духи идут, то лучше притвориться, что внимательно слушаешь шамана. Шум приближался, кусты затрещали, и на поляну вывалился кто-то на двух ногах.

— Отдай руку!

Ака замолчал и обернулся. Ао привстал, пытаясь разглядеть, кого принесло, и узнал вождя Каата. Он шел к Аке, прихрамывая, и тянулся к нему одной рукой.

— Духи предков пришли, — сказал Кага слабым голосом.

— Ака сильный шаман, Кисе всегда знал, — сказал Кисе. — Слишком сильный, далеко ушел.

Дух Каата подошел к тотемному столбу и начал перебирать висящие на нем талисманы. Ака попытался отогнать его посохом, но Каат посох вырвал и отбросил в сторону.

— Столб не тот, — пробормотал Каат. — Где мой шаман?

Племя начало расползаться под деревья, подальше от костра и буйного духа. Ао никогда раньше не видел духов, поэтому уходить не собирался. Ао храбрый воин, не испугается какого-то духа.

— Говори свое слово, дух, ответь на вопрос! — Ака подбросил в костер еще трав, снова потянуло вонючим дымом. Дух Каата закашлялся.

— Ака тушить огонь и говорить с Каатом, — сказал он. — Только воды попьет, а то видит всякое. Как дурак.

Насколько Ао знал из рассказов шамана, духи так не говорили. Он должны были шептать страшными голосами советы и предостережения, а этот дух говорил нормально. Да и делал все, как настоящий вождь, разве что посохом Аку не отлупил. Только выглядел неважно — весь в грязи и синяках. Дух снова закашлялся, отмахнулся от дыма и пошел к Ао и Каге.

— Ао, Кага, — сказал он. — Дураки.

Для духа он говорил слишком устало. А еще у него не было левой руки выше локтя.

— Молодцы, что ушли, — продолжил Каат. — Боги разрушили стойбище.

Подошел Ака — он подобрал свой посох и теперь тыкал им в Каата.

— Дух, уйди обратно к предкам!

— Каат не дух, — сказал ему Ао. — Аке пора вернуться.

Ака сверкнул желтым глазом, присмотрелся к Каату, потрогал то, что осталось от его левой руки.

— Мамонтова задница... — сказал он и сел на траву.

Наверное, это было особое заклинание, которое возвращало Аку из мира духов. Скоро он смотрел на них нормальными одинаковыми глазами и уже не порывался истыкать Каата посохом.

Каата отдали Лео для лечения. Тот справлялся очень ловко — видимо, был хорошим учеником шамана. Только Ао все равно передумал сманивать его к себе. То, что он смог незаметно жениться на Аке, означало не только большой ум, но и небывалое скотство. А к такому Ао не был готов, он привык к их шаману — скотине занудной, но предсказуемой.

Пока Лео привязывал к ране целебные травы, Каат рассказал, как боги обрушили на племя гору. Он загнал племя в лес, подальше от падающих горячих камней, а сам уйти не успел — его завалило. Когда он выбрался, уже не было ни племени, ни его руки. Он говорил людям идти в племя Аки, и они уже должны были добраться сюда.

— Каат знал, что Кисе приведет вас сюда. Шаман должен был идти той же тропой.

Ао не удержался и фыркнул. Если шаман ведет племя, то они и к следующему закату не дойдут. Как бы не пришлось искать их по всему лесу.

— Шаман плохо видит, — сказал Кага. — Шаман заведет племя к птеродактилям.

— Шамана поведут духи, — уверенно ответил Каат.

— Духи наслали на племя гнев богов!

— Гнев богов призвали наследники-дураки, — сказал Каат. — Наследники должны решать все, а не сбегать. Каат и шаман тоже хотели отослать их в племя Аки.

Ао обернулся, чтобы найти Куро. Кага пошарил за спиной рукой и вытащил его вперед.

— Куро не дослушал, — сказал тот. — Куро спешил предупредить.

— Достойные жены наследников, — Каат махнул рукой. — Пришли куда надо, молодцы.

На поиски остального племени решили пойти с утра. Заодно можно было поискать мамонтов для правильных обрядов. Им нужно было найти трех и не на привычной тропе мамонтов. Хорошо, если еще не все успели уйти из леса.

А лес тем временем не успокаивался. В чаще все еще шуршало и трещало, спугивая последних ночных птиц. Ака поглядывал в ту сторону, откуда раздавался шум, и крепко сжимал посох.

— Это духи ведут вашего шамана, — сказал Лео.

Лучше бы его вел Така. Ао хорошо помнил, как шаман, полагаясь на духов, шел в сумерках через стойбище и вошел лицом в гору.

— Надо оставить кого-нибудь сторожить, — сказал Ака. — Когда ваше племя придет, надо сказать им, чтобы не ели бананы Ацу. Он этого не любит.

Ацу тут же молча пересел к куче бананов. Муро вытащил из их шалаша шкуры и улегся рядом.

— Ака, а эти женаты? — спросил Ао.

Ака посмотрел на Муро с Ацу и побледнел.

— Я их не женил. Надо спросить, что они ели, кроме бананов. Завтра. На сегодня хватит.

Ао был с ним согласен, забот и так навалилось слишком много. Да и духи предков ничего про них не говорили. Может, и не стоит их вообще трогать, пусть живут возле своих бананов.

Племя разошлось по шалашам, Лео утащил Аку спать. Тот, видимо, устал, пока разговаривал с духами, и не сопротивлялся, только грустно вздохнул. Ао с Кисе остались у костра ждать, что выйдет из леса. Там стало потише — может, духи решили подождать до утра.

Ао начал засыпать, привалившись к плечу Кисе, когда кусты снова затрещали, и на поляну вывалился кто-то очень грязный и шустрый.

— О, пришли! — сказал он. — Така нашел верную дорогу!

Вслед за ним из леса вышел еще один. Воткнул в землю тотемный столб и сказал:

— Надеюсь, Така привел нас куда надо. Иначе Така отправится обратно искать вождя.

Из леса продолжали выходить люди. Ао узнавал их — это было их племя. Люди были покрыты копотью, синяками и царапинами, но они были живые. Они собирались вокруг шамана и неуверенно осматривались.

— Не надо искать вождя, вождь здесь. — Ао встал возле костра, чтобы его было видно всем.

— Ао завел Кагу в лес, убил его и стал вождем? — спросил Така.

— Ао заведет в лес Таку, если он не замолчит, — пригрозил Ао. — Вождь Каат здесь. Каат мудрый, знает лес лучше шамана.

— Шаман спрашивал духов, как идти, — сказал шаман.

— Потом Така нашел тропу, — сказал Така. И добавил после подзатыльника: — Духи подсказали.

Племя усадили вокруг огня, Муро уговорил Ацу поделиться бананами. Кажется, тот проворчал, что завтра ему должны будут насобирать столько же, Ао не очень внимательно прислушивался. Он пошел в шалаш за вождем, потому что племя требовало предъявить его живым.

Вместо того, чтобы поприветствовать и успокоить племя, Каат рванул к тотемному столбу и принялся ощупывать талисманы. Ао забеспокоился. Наверное, в том завале ему повредило не только руку. Каат что-то нашел и попытался отцепить от столба.

— Моя рука! Как посмел, скотина?

— Место руки вождя — на столбе, — невозмутимо ответил шаман, отбирая у него руку.

— Руки мертвого вождя! Каат еще живой!

— Когда Каат умрет, не нужно будет отрезать ему руку. Каат защищает свой народ как вождь и как дух предка. Каат должен гордиться.

— Но Каат еще жив, — снова сказал Каат, теперь не так уверенно. Переспорить шамана еще никому не удавалось.

— Шаман этого не знал, когда забирал руку, — сказал Така. — Рука лежала отдельно от вождя. Шаман запасливый.

— Скотина, — вздохнул Каат и повернулся к племени. — Все живы?

— Маку завалило, — сказала Рико. — Никто не хотел его спасать.

— Мака — это кто? — тихо спросил у Ао Кисе.

— Делал в кокосах дырки, чтобы муравьи их ели, — пояснил Ао.

— А, брови-пиявки, — сказал Кисе. — Кисе тоже не спас бы.

Ао был бы с ним согласен, если бы не был наследником. Вождь должен горевать о любом человеке из племени, даже прибить его хотелось чаще, чем шамана.

— Жаль Маку, — сказал Каат. — Умный был. Хоть и дурак.

Уставшее племя вскоре улеглось кто где, подстелив прихваченные из стойбища шкуры. Ао с Кагой пришлось собрать развалившийся еще днем шалаш. В темноте он казался очень похожим на прежний. Куро недоверчиво хмыкнул, переложил пару веток и забрался внутрь.

Спалось не очень. Не потому, что Ао переживал за племя — выжили ведь, а новое стойбище найти несложно. Каат всю ночь бродил по поляне и пытался увести с тотемного столба свою руку. Но мудрый шаман лег под столбом и руку не отдавал. Под утро в шалаш пришел Така и попросил уложить вождя спать.

— Дай ему сонной травы, — предложил Ао.

— Нет травы, вся там осталась.

— Попроси у Лео.

— Така не знать Лео. Ао забрать вождя, или Така ляжет спать здесь.

Ао пришлось вылезти из шалаша и долго уговаривать Каата отстать от шамана. Он согласился, только когда Ао сказал, что не выспавшийся вождь племени не нужен. Когда Ао вернулся, Кисе уже просыпался. Но Ао обнял его и потребовал лежать, пока он не выспится. Племени не нужен не выспавшийся наследник.

Когда Ао встал, солнце припекало уже вовсю, в племени царила суматоха. Люди собирались на охоту. Нужно было добыть трех мамонтов, и лучше всех сразу, иначе женитьбы могли затянуться надолго, и боги тем временем снова разгневались бы.

Добыв еду, Ао нашел Аку и напомнил ему, что нужно поговорить с Ацу и Муро, пока они не ушли на охоту вместе со всеми. Если у них тоже проблемы, пусть сами себе добывают мамонта.  
Вопроса о женитьбе они, кажется, не поняли. Ацу вроде бы просто не расслышал, или банан интересовал его куда больше, чем вождь.

— Вас женили? — спросил Ака снова. — Обряд, член мамонта, жить вместе долго и верно?

— Шаман должен помнить, кого женил, — ответил Муро, проверяя наконечник своего копья, и улыбнулся.

— Муро не помнит, женился или нет?

— А надо? — спросил он. — Ацу, нам надо жениться?

— Зачем? — ответил Ацу. — Муро и так дает Ацу бананы. Дай банан.

Муро протянул ему банан и сказал Аке:

— Муро женится, если шаман скажет. Но Муро и так хорошо. Духам хватит трех членов мамонта сегодня?

— Хватит.

— Муро добудет.

Когда они уходили в лес, Ао заметил, что у Ацу не было копья. А копье Муро было с очень длинным и острым наконечником. Муро смотрел на него и улыбался так, словно ничего лучше в жизни не видел. Если бы Ао не был храбрым наследником, он бы к ним близко не подошел.

— Странный брат, — сказал он Каге. — Почему старший?

— Муро старше Каги, — ответил Кага. — А еще он бил Кагу.

Не такое уж и достижение — Куро тоже бьет Кагу. Наверное, ему нравится. Правда, Кисе говорил, что Кага просто добрый и не любит давать сдачи. Ао тогда с ним сильно поругался, потому что сам постоянно получал сдачи от Каги.

С мамонтами в лесу были проблемы. Тропы были на месте, а мамонты — нет. Ао с Кисе почти заблудились, нашли брошенное гнездо птеродактиля без младенца шамана и решили, что лучше вернуться и спросить у Аки, нельзя ли заменить член мамонта членом медведя. Или какого другого зверя. Медведи им тоже не попадались.

Кага каким-то образом смог раздобыть мамонта и уже разделывал его. Мамонт был явно молодой и неопытный, зато самец. Ао хотел сразу же вернуться в лес и поискать себе покрупнее, но Кисе не дал. Он обнял Ао за шею и громко сказал, что они помогут Каге готовиться к его женитьбе. А потом объяснил, что если они быстренько поженят хотя бы двоих, то боги успокоятся, и вернутся нормальные мамонты. Ао согласился при условии, что добывать пойдет сам, а Кисе потом может разделать, так и быть.

Вскоре из леса вышел Ацу, волоча за хобот огромного матерого мамонта. На боку мамонта сидел Муро и чистил о шкуру свое копье.

— Муро добыл, Ацу принес, — сказал Ацу, дотащив мамонта до центра поляны. — Муро, дай банан.  
Муро вытащил откуда-то банан, бросил его Муро и спрыгнул с мамонта.

— Мамонт для вождя Аки, — сказал он.

Этого мамонта бросился разделывать Лео. Делал это он ловко и быстро, только клочья шерсти летели в разные стороны. И брызги крови, поэтому люди с поляны разошлись. Только шаман бродил кругами, заглядывал под кусты и в шалаши, распугивая жен и детей. Добрел до мамонта Каги, пощупал обвисшее ухо и спросил:

— Така здесь?

Ао осмотрелся. То, что он Таку не видел, не значило, что его не было рядом — он умел прятаться и даже молчать, если ему было очень надо. Но обычно он появлялся, если шаман о нем спрашивал.

— Скотина, — сказал шаман сквозь зубы и пошел ощупывать второго мамонта. Там к нему пристал Лео с расспросами о травах, вызывающих любовь или хотя бы временное помутнение ума. Шаман сказал, что это профессиональная тайна, о которой ученикам знать не положено, и опять пошел обшаривать шалаши.

— Кисе думать, надо поискать Таку, — сказал Кисе. — А то шаман все племя переполошит.  
Така скоро нашелся сам. Он выбежал из леса с криком:

— Така привел мамонта! Кто-то его добывать!

Следом за ним выбежал очень большой и очень злой мамонт. Ао и Кисе тут же подхватили копья и приготовились нападать. Мамонт испугался людей и принялся метаться по поляне. Кага прикрыл собой неразделанную добычу и выставил вперед нож. Лео спрятался за мамонтом Аки и, кажется, продолжил снимать шкуру.

Мамонт растоптал несколько шалашей, в которых, к счастью, никого не было, — их уже спугнул шаман. Ао и Кисе наступали на мамонта, потрясая копьями, чтобы оттеснить к высоким деревьям и там добить. Но тот намеков не понимал и жался в другую сторону. Потом резко развернулся к лесу, налетел прямиком на гору бананов и начал по ним топтаться.

Над поляной разнесся грозный рык:

— Никто не трогать бананы Ацу!

Ацу в три прыжка настиг мамонта, вспрыгнул ему на спину и шарахнул кулаком по голове. Мамонт сделал еще пару неуверенных шагов по раздавленным бананам и рухнул. Ао понял, почему у Ацу нет копья. Зачем копье, когда он убивает мамонта одним ударом?

Така подошел к Ао и по скотской своей привычке потыкал в него какой-то птицей.

— Така привел Ао мамонта. Ао может опять жениться. Така молодец.

Он увернулся от подсечки копьем и побежал к шаману.

— Шин, Така нашел птицу удачи, Шин будет счастливый!

— А эти женились? — спросил Кисе.

— Шаманы не женятся, — ответил Ао.

— Ака женится.

— У Аки Лео — скотина, — сказал Ао и задумался. Но выяснять у шамана, женился ли он с Такой или им, как Ацу с Муро, и так хорошо, не хотелось. Лучше настучать Каату, пусть он со своим шаманом разбирается.

Сразу настучать Каату не удалось — он разговаривал с Акой. Ао постоял неподалеку, но не дождался, пока они наговорятся. Дело было серьезное — Каат поучал молодого вождя.

— Вождь должен внимательно смотреть за племенем и особенно — за близкими. Кто еще за ними присмотрит?

— Лео ученик шамана, — сказал Ака. — Он должен следовать за шаманом, а не кормить его чем попало.

— Лео скотина, — сказал Каат. — Хороший ученик шамана. Ака хорошо видит духов, но плохо видит людей.

— Может, я его просто прибью? — грустно спросил Ака.

— Ученика шамана убивать нельзя, — сказал Каат. — Лео знает, и ты должен знать.

Ака закрыл лицо рукой. Ао понял, что это надолго, и пошел к своему мамонту. Но не дошел: в лесу, там, откуда выбежал Така с мамонтом, опять затрещали ветки, послышался глухой топот. Ао с Кисе бросились к проплешине в кустах навстречу тому, что оттуда неслось. На них выбежал маленький мамонт с безумными от страха глазами. Ао прикинул, что такого загнать будет несложно, а все еще охраняющий бананы Ацу поможет, если что, и поднял копье. Кисе зашел сбоку и принялся подгонять мамонта.

Перед Ао вдруг появился Куро и расставил руки, загораживая мамонта.

— Хватит, — сказал он.

— Чего? — не понял Ао.

— Три мамонта есть. Хватит.

— Этот сам пришел, — Ао попытался обойти Куро, но тот снова перегородил ему дорогу.

— Он испугался. — Куро пнул Ао по лодыжке и пошел к Кисе. Тот быстро оценил обстановку, опустил копье и отошел от мамонта.

В целом, Куро был прав. У них было три мамонта, еще один ни к чему. Этим мясом можно долго кормить племена, хватит на переход до другого стойбища. Пусть спасает, если ему больше нечем заняться.

Мамонту не объяснили, что его спасают, он по-прежнему боялся и пятился к лесу. Наконец, вжался задницей в деревья, стволы затрещали. Куро поймал панически мечущийся хобот и осторожно его погладил. Мамонт притих. Потом сел на задние ноги и нагнул к Куро голову. Тот погладил лохматый лоб и обернулся к Ао.

— Возьмем его с собой.

Ао не был готов обсуждать с Куро его домашних животных, особенно если они размером с холм.

— Каге скажи, Ао не по живым мамонтам.

Куро погладил мамонта еще и прошептал что-то ему в хобот. Мамонт встал и послушно последовал за Куро. Ао и Кисе пошли за ними. У Каги всегда было очень интересное лицо, когда ему рассказывали новости.

Кага уже вернулся к разделыванию своего мамонта и обернулся, только когда Куро постучал его по плечу.

— Это Нигоу, — сказал Куро, показывая на мамонта. — Нигоу пойдет с нами.

Кага выронил нож и попятился в тушу. Нигоу попятился от него. Куро подошел к нему и снова зашептал в хобот, потом потянул его к Каге. Нигоу послушно подошел и потыкал Кагу в лицо хоботом.

— Кага нравится Нигоу, — сказал Куро. — Кага добрый.

На взгляд Ао, Кага с измазанным по локоть в крови руками добрым не казался. Просто Куро умел убедить даже перепуганного мамонта.

— П-почему Нигоу? — спросил Кага, отплевываясь от ласкового хобота.

— В племени Куро так называли вторых сыновей. Нигоу пришел из леса вторым.

Ао с Кисе провозились со своим мамонтом до темноты. Шкуру с него сняли хорошую, все племя можно накрыть. Тогда Ао порадовался, что Куро завел Нигоу — сами они не смогли бы утащить такую шкуру. Куро пока делал вид, что не понимает намеков сделать из Нигоу грузового мамонта, и учил его приносить палочки. Нигоу нравилось учиться, только носил он не палочки, а тотемные столбы и шаманские посохи. Каату он тоже понравился, и он попытался заставить Нигоу принести его руку. Нигоу принес Таку. Больше Каат к Нигоу не приставал, только гладил.

В сумерках развели большой костер и три поменьше — чтобы приготовить члены добытых мамонтов. Ао устало положил голову на колени Кисе. Хотелось побыстрее пожениться и пойти спать. Он всего лишь хотел нормальной семейной жизни. А ведь некоторые спокойно живут и не женятся, и богов не гневают. Он с легкой завистью покосился на Ацу и Муро. Они-то не наследники и не вожди, им можно жить как угодно, если хорошо. Муро скармливал Ацу банан за бананом. Ао так и не понял, откуда он их достает.

Женить решили всех сразу, чтобы справиться побыстрее. Шаман с Такой встали между тотемных столбов и набросали в большой костер ароматных трав. Птица удачи противно закричала. Шаман запел, и Така подхватил песню. И когда только научился так завывать? Талантливый, скотина. В лесу было тихо — гнев богов спугнул медведей вместе с мамонтами. Песня шамана и ученика разносилась далеко, из чащи отвечало эхо. Ао показалось, что весь лес, духи предков и боги слушают ее вместе с ними. Он никогда прежде не видел такой торжественной и жуткой церемонии женитьбы.

Клятву произносили на шесть голосов. Даже Ака с Лео ни разу не сбились. Наверное, Ака им наврал, что не помнит, как женился. А может, просто готовился после того, как Каат его убедил, что на Лео проще жениться, чем прибить. Не так уж плохо у них все было, если смотреть со стороны. А теперь, когда честно, должно стать совсем хорошо.

После обряда шаман, Така и Каат внимательно проследили, чтобы все ели свои члены мамонта и ни с кем не делились. Не сказать, что были желающие их отведать, но после укуса горного кота и мышей боятся. Мамонт Ао и Кисе был самым огромным. Ао гордился этим ровно до того момента, как Ацу пришиб его одним ударом. Они полдня возились с его тушей, а сейчас Ао смотрел на член длиной с его собственную ногу и очень хотел спать. Но за спиной стоял Така с зубастой птицей удачи, а рядом Кага уже начал есть.

Кисе улыбнулся Ао и достал из-за пояса нож, чтобы разделать мясо. К ним подошел Каат и присел рядом.

— Ао хороший сын, — сказал он, положив руку Ао на плечо. — Кисе хороший муж. Хорошие воины, все правильно сделали. Каат гордится. Что не съедите, бросьте в свой костер. Не давайте никому, если не хотите лишних жен.

Ао понял, что вождем ему становиться еще рано. Каат больше не был воином, но он был мудрым вождем, он многое знал. Ао только сейчас понял, что не обязательно съесть на обряде весь член мамонта, важно есть его только вдвоем. Ему еще многое предстояло узнать.

Как выгнать из племени Кагу, например.

Мудрость важнее силы, не зря в племенах так почитают шаманов. Ну, и еще с ними просто никто не хочет связываться, потому что не хотят навлечь на себя месть духов и тумаки шаманским посохом.  
Ао с Кисе торжественно сожгли остатки члена мамонта в костре под радостные вопли двух племен. Кага нехотя отдал свои два куска Куро, чтобы тот их тоже сжег, Ака с Лео выбросили в огонь почти целый член. Племена возрадовались избавлению от гнева богов, и скоро разговор пошел о том, что делать дальше.

Нужно было искать новые стойбища. Все знали, что надо идти туда, где проходит тропа мамонтов и растут бананы и орехи. Но никто не знал, где это. Предложение шамана спросить у духов отвергли сразу же — никому не хотелось слушать еще одну унылую песню, на которую даже муравьи не приползут. Можно было идти по следам мамонтов. Но днем они уже видели мамонтов, которые бежали, не разбирая дороги. Племена загрустили.

— Нужно идти в ту сторону, где на деревьях растет мох, — сказал вдруг Ацу. — Мамонты всегда уходят в ту сторону.

Все замолчали. Над верхушками деревьев пролетел птеродактиль с криком «Ахуй, ахуй!»

— Ацу ходил за мамонтами, когда было скучно. И за медведями ходил. Если идти в ту сторону день, будут новые тропы. Туда гнев богов не дошел.

— Молодец, Ацу, — сказал Ака. — Держи банан.

Больше Ацу ничего не говорил весь вечер. Ао долго приглядывался к нему, но ничего нового не заметил — тот по-прежнему сидел с таким видом, будто не знает других слов, кроме «Муро» и «банан». А Муро, как и раньше, улыбался так, словно знает что-то, недоступное другим. Ао подумал, что надо будет при случае расспросить его — вдруг еще что полезное найдется.

Муро потом подсел к Каге и сжал его плечо.

— Кага хороший наследник, — сказал он. — Будет хорошим вождем. Муро гордится братом.

Кага выронил кусок мяса. Ао тоже. И снова подумал, что надо найти способ прогнать Кагу из племени. Потом, когда найдут стойбище.

— Муро хороший воин, — сказал Кага. — Тоже мог бы стать вождем.

— Муро хорошо с Ацу. Не надо быть вождем, чтобы было хорошо.

Муро хлопнул Кагу по плечу, вернулся к Ацу и дал ему банан. Сзади к ним подошел Нигоу и свалил на колени Ацу связку свежих бананов. Тот обернулся хоботом и привалился к боку Муро.

Ао с Кисе вскоре ушли в свой шалаш. Спать хотелось так сильно, что шум голосов не мешал, а убаюкивал. Ао обнял Кисе и пробормотал:

— Муж. Ао не отдаст никому.

Кисе крепко обнял его и уткнулся носом в шею. Ответа Ао не требовалось.

Аомине очнулся от того, что шее было щекотно. Он дернул плечом и столкнул Кисе.

— Аоминеччи, что это было?

— Опять, — ответил он. — Акаши, какого хрена?

Акаши несколько раз моргнул и вместо ответа пробормотал:

— Лео? Не понимаю.

— Это судьба, Акаши, — сказал Мидорима. — Тебе нужно смириться.

— Мидорима-кун, а где Такао? — спросил Куроко.

— Дома, наверное. — Мидорима пожал плечами. — Какое мне дело?

— Так ведь судьба, Мидоримаччи, — хихикнул Кисе.

— В отличие от ваших предков, наши не были женаты, — сказал Мидорима и покраснел. — Никакой судьбы в этом я не вижу.

— Подождите, — непривычно тихо сказал Кагами. — Мурасакибара. Что у вас с Тацуей?

— Кагами женат, это не его дело, — ответил Мурасакибара. — Если ему интересно, может сам спросить у Муро-чина.

— Я спрошу, — сказал Кагами, угрожающе размахивая остатками бургера.

Почему-то ни Куроко, ни сам Кагами не прокомментировали факт женитьбы. Аомине тоже предпочел промолчать. Судьба так судьба. Он сжал под столом руку Кисе и улыбнулся, почувствовав ответное пожатие. Ко всему прочему, было приятно почувствовать себя не единственным, кто влип в эту странную историю с прошлыми жизнями. Акаши вот только предстояло разобраться с Лео.  
Они выходили из кафе, уже не скрываясь. Кагами обмотал шею Куроко своим шарфом, Мурасакибара звонил Химуро и громко жаловался, что Кагами ревнует. Акаши смотрел на них с растерянным выражением на лице — наверное, прикидывал, понравится ли ему такая жизнь.

— Все будет в порядке, — сказал ему Аомине. — Судьба клевая штука, если не пытаться убежать от нее.

Мимо него кто-то пробежал, врезался в Мидориму и быстро-быстро заговорил:

— Шин-чан, как ты мог? Я тебя весь день искал, ты ведь даже не сказал, куда идешь. Ты вообще не сказал мне, что пойдешь куда-то! Я всю твою семью на уши поднял, им пришлось разыскать твой ежедневник, где была записана эта встреча. Шин-чан, ну зачем ты так? Ты что, меня стесняешься?

— Такао, с чего ты взял, что я тебя стесняюсь?

Мидорима страшно краснел и пытался отцепить от себя Такао. Тот обернулся, чтобы всем помахать и снова схватился за воротник Мидоримы.

— Шин-чан, я же тебе говорил, что они все по парочкам, и нам не надо прятаться.

Мидорима окинул всех паническим взглядом, потом обнял Такао и сказал:

— Скотина.


End file.
